custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skakdi
Skakdi were a barbaric species inhabiting the surface of Zakaz in the Matoran Universe. Biography Shortly after the successful departure of the Great Spirit Robot from Spherus Magna, Mata Nui became somewhat overeager with the creation of new species to serve additional functions, resulting in the plethora of different life-forms that would come to inhabit the Matoran Universe. The Skakdi species was one such creation. Initially conceived alongside the Aquavian species with the superfluous intention of maintaining the surface of Zakaz - the region of the Matoran Universe where harmful chemicals, materials, and waste were transported - the Skakdi were charged with recycling and purifying toxins on the land, living a life of relative ease and comfort whilst taking measures to uphold the integrity of their island. With the Aquavians inhabiting the island’s central lake and its surrounding waters, the Skakdi were thus able to ensure the environmental equilibrium of the Zakaz dome was maintained. Roughly 75,000 years ago, Makuta Spiriah was placed on Zakaz as the Makuta of the realm. While he was tasked with ensuring the island's continued integrity, Spiriah saw the potential to re-appropriate the Skakdi as foot soldiers. Ignorant to their role in the island's maintenance, the Makuta began experimenting on the island's inhabitants, imbuing them with basic Elemental Powers, increased intelligence, and additional abilities, usually manifesting themselves as vision-based powers. Fearful that he had accidentally accelerated evolution, the Makuta placed Visorak scouts and Nektann drones across the region before departing the island. This experience resulted in Spiriah's exile and quarantine from the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, Spiriah's influence on the native population was so fundamental that the Skakdi species began to develop self-awareness. The next few months saw the development of several Skakdi tribes, which later evolved into clans, before finally becoming a series of warring factions. With increasingly violent tendencies proving symptomatic of Spiriah's tampering, the Skakdi declared a state of civil war upon each other, decimating their island in the process. During this period, individual warlords rose from the ranks of Skakdi. Nektann is one such example of a Skakdi Warlord during this period. As the Skakdi Civil War raging on the surface, the Aquavians continued their underwater purifying operations. With the surface-dwellers now incapable of cleansing the land as a result of Spiriah's experimentation, the Aquavians were forced to heft a greater workload, collecting and treating greater quantities of aquatic debris in order to prevent the island from becoming polluted and to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. This action resulting in much animosity and resentment towards the Skakdi, the implication being that they had abandoned their duties in favor of heedless barbarism. Known Skakdi *Bioka *Bloödvok *Deriahk *Elfor *Ferus Duellator *Freztrak *Hydrak *Ignis *Kardakas *Krivos - Deceased *Lumenious *Malakai - Former leader; status unknown *Mephris *Merodos - Half-Skakdi, Half-Makuta *Molten *Nektann *Nixot - Status unknown *Osbek *Oltab - Deceased *Razzok *Render/Render *Septimus *Skiza *Vezon *Vorkin *Wythilv - Undead? *Zeron *Zevrak Piraka *Reidak *Hakann *Vezok *Zaktan *Avak *Thok Trivia *All canon Skakdi names either end in K or N and contain either an O, A, or E. *The Skakdi are known to have their own language, one that is considered more primal than the universal Matoran vernacular. A recurrent joke throughout the Matoran Universe is that there is in fact no phrase for "Thank you" or "Sorry" in the Skakdi dialect. Category:Skakdi Category:Sapient Species Category:Characters Category:Reptilian Species Category:Mechanical Species